Anime Crossing
by Rae and Arakni
Summary: Kaori is the new girl in town. Make that the ONLY girl. Balding raccoons, dances in the rain and stalking refridgerators? What's up with this strange town? Shounenai and yaoi to come. Kaori will NOT be paired with any of the boys!
1. Moving In

**Anime Crossing**

Author's Note: I would like to acknowledge that this was inspired with the help of EvilMoogleQueen. Thank you EMQ!

This story will NOT contain ANY pairings with Kaori and a character from an anime/manga, for those of you who may have been at all concerned. Arakni and I personally hate it when an original character is paired with a character from the actual show/book, so you will see none of that here. If you were looking for it, you came to the wrong place. That is all.

Disclaimer: Arakni and I own only Kaori. Are you happy now?

* * *

**Chapter 1- **Moving In 

"Next stop, Jalam."

Sighing heavily, Kaori stared out the train window at the moving scenery. Why had she had that sudden urge to leave? Why hadn't she just stayed at home? She didn't even know anyone in Jalam!

Kaori pushed a few strands of her pink hair behind her ear, and pulled the shade down over the window. It wasn't like there was much to look at anyways; the sky was shrouded with thunderhead clouds, and rain cascaded down in sheets. _What a gloomy day for a move,_ she thought unhappily.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

The sudden voice shocked her out of her thoughts. Glancing over, she found herself looking at a teenage boy with spiky blue hair and red eyes. Two cat ears stuck up from the sides of his head, and a tail poked through the seat of his pants.

Kaori stared at him blankly. _He's weird._

The boy sat down anyway. "Don't worry, I'm not a psycho. I won't fall asleep and start drooling in your lap or anything."

Kaori turned back to the closed window. "Whatever," she said, trying to make the cat-boy go away.

He ignored her once again. "I'm Rover! And you are-?"

Realizing this guy was not about to leave, she answered, though without feeling, "Kaori."

"So, Kaori, where you headed?" Rover questioned, a huge smile still plastered on his face.

"Jalam."

Rover's smile faded for an instant. "Do you talk in anything other than one-word sentences?"

Kaori was quiet a moment before answering. "Yes."

Laughing, the cat-boy yipped, "You did it again! You're kinda silly." There was a small moment of silence. "So, why are you going to Jalam anyways?"

Another pause. "I'm moving."

"MOVING! You're moving! I hate moving, myself. Pack boxes, unpack boxes... too much work, if you ask me." The smile was back again. "So, have you decided where you're going to live?"

Kaori's brown eyes shifted uncomfortably. "Er... no, not really."

"Moving without having a house! Wow, you really are crazy, Kaori!" Noticing the peculiar expression on the girl's face, Rover added quickly, "But you're in luck! My bud owns the store in Jalam. Wait here, I'll go give him a ring!" With that, he hopped off the seat and dashed to the back of the train.

Kaori closed her eyes. She could hear Rover's muffled voice, apparently talking to someone on the phone.

A few minutes later the cat-boy came back. "Well aren't you lucky!" he said as he sat down again, "Turns out he's got some houses on the market. You do have money, don't you."

Kaori glanced at him. "Yeah."

"Well that's good! Can you imagine moving without money? That wouldn't be the brightest idea!" Rover exclaimed, "Oh! it seems were pulling into Jalam! Well, best of luck! Maybe we'll meet again sometime!"

As she got off the train, Kaori could see Rover waving to her from the window. She couldn't help herself. She put down her suitcase and waved back with both hands, grinning like a maniac. In fact, she kept waving until the train was out of sight and the monkey-boy who worked at the train station politely told her to leave.

Kaori practically danced down the stairs leading from the station, totally oblivious to the rain. Reaching the bottom, she dropped her suitcase and twirled around.

"Excuse me, are you Kaori?" A chubby little hand tapped her shoulder.

"Wha-!" Whirling to face the new person, Kaori found herself staring at a short, plump man. His brown hair was balding at the top of his head, and his big black eyes seemed very shiny and wet. Raccoon ears poked out from the hair, and a stubby tail stuck out of his pants. An apron covered most of the front of his pants, marked with a odd symbol. "Who are you?" she asked meekly. Something clicked in her brain. "And how do you know my name?"

"I-"

"I know, you're a stalker, aren't you?"

"Clam down, miss, and let me explain." The cleared his throat. "I'm Tom Nook, and I run the store here in Jalam. I got a call about you, didn't I?"

"Oh, so you're Rover's friend?"

"Yes. And I must say, it's a pretty crazy thing, moving without having a house to move into!" As if it was the funniest thing in the world, the raccoon-man burst out laughing.

"Whatever," Kaori growled, crossing her arms impatiently. She adjusted her glasses as Nook calmed himself down.

"Sorry about that, but it just struck my funny bone, you understand." Clapping his hands, Tom continued, "Now, onto business. I've got four lovely houses up for sale right down here. Come on, follow me!"

Picking up her suitcase, Kaori followed the enthusiastic shopkeeper down a cobblestone path, into a little square surrounded by four houses. In the center of the square was a bulletin board.

"Now, go inside and see which one you'd like. Keep in mind that they are a little... cozy. Yes, cozy." Tom Nook ushered her towards the closest house. "The doors aren't locked, so go right on in!"

The houses were indeed cozy, each was about the size of a bedroom, including the bathroom. They each had a wooden crate, some kind of journal and a cassette player in them as well.

In the end, Kaori chose one farther from the train station, with a red roof. _It's not the best, _she thought, _but it's got the best floor._

"Alright!" cried Nook when Kaori had made her decision, "Is that your final choice?"

The girl nodded in response.

"Great! That comes to 20,000 bells."

Kaori winced slightly at the price, but the raccoon didn't notice. She dug a small velvet pouch out of her pocket and dropped it into his waiting hands.

Tom Nook's eyes widened at the amount of money in the bag. "Only 1000 bells!" he screeched, "That's not nearly enough!"

"I know," Kaori groaned, "It's all I had. I'm sorry."

"Hmm. This presents a problem indeed. You need somewhere to live, but I certainly can't give you a house for only 1000 bells. Oh, I know!" he exclaimed. Kaori was dreading what was coming next. "You can work for me until your debt is paid off!"

"Um, I'm not to keen on this idea. I'm not great at the whole, you know, working thing," Kaori explained.

"Too bad!" the shopkeeper cried. "It's either that, or you're sleeping outside. How does that sound?"

"Well, I have always liked camping..." She glanced at Nook, who was becoming quite red in the face, and kind of scary, for a short, balding man. "Okay, okay, I'll work for you. Jeez, no need to have an aneurysm."

The man decided to ignore the comment. "Come to my store when you're ready to start," he said as he turned to walk away. Kaori opened her mouth to say something, but the raccoon went on, answering her unasked question. "There's a map by the train station. Use it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting wet." With that, he left.

Kaori made a face and stuck her tongue out at his retreating back. She then went into her new house. The floor was a charcoal colored tile and the walls were a yellowing, peeling plaster. The bathroom was the same. _That wall plaster stuff's gotta go, as soon as possible, _she thought as she looked around her new home.

The girl placed her suitcase next to wooden crate and examined the cassette player. _Wow_, she thought, _this thing's old. It should get some good money, looks like an antique._

Finally, she figured she should probably go see Nook about her new job. She stepped outside and looked around. Trees surrounded the little square and the rain wasn't making it any easier to see. _Where was that map again?_

---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---

"Hey, d'you hear some new girl moved in?"

"New girl? Really? That's interesting. Where?" asked the fox.

"Into one those houses Nook's had on the market for months. Heard she came with only a suitcase and 1000 bells. Wonder how she paid for the house," the cat thought aloud.

"Who did you hear all this from?" the fox wanted to know.

"That ninja kid. What's 'is name? Suki? Sake? Whatever, he said he could here the old raccoon from a couple of acres away, he was shoutin' about something or another."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her. You have to admit, this town is getting quite dull," the fox concluded.


	2. Showers

**Authors' note:** Hooray for chapter 2! For those of you who have read the first, sorry this one took so long. Well, enjoy! And, review while you're at it.  
Oh, and by the way, just to make sure no one gets confused or worried, I'm going to repeat that Kaori will NOT be paired with any of the boys in this story. Or anyone at all for that matter. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, only Kaori belongs to us.

* * *

**Chapter 2** – Showers

Kaori stood in wait for her first job after having been forced to don an apron similar to the one Nook was wearing.

"Let's see, you first job will be… hmm… stocking shelves! Yes that's it! Stocking shelves is always fun! Get a box of stationary from the back and start stocking!" That said, the chubby raccoon tottered away.

Kaori sighed before setting off to do as she was told.

When she finished, Nook was filling papers in his office. "Are you finished?" he asked, seeing her standing in the doorway. Kaori nodded. "Great. Hmm, you look like you could use from fresh air. Around the back of the store you'll find some flowers and saplings. Plant them somewhere out front, would you?"

"What? Plant flowers! It's pouring rain outside!" the girl protested.

Then use an umbrella. But you'll have to buy that too," he chuckled.

"Nevermind," she said bitterly. Kaori exited the office just short of seething with anger.

"Why, oh, why did I have to move? I could be at home taking a nice hot bath or reading a book, but, no, I'm stuck working for some pompous raccoon to pay for a house that would fit into my old kitchen! And it doesn't even have a kitchen!" she ranted as she stamped to get the flowers, getting soaked from the torrential rain.

It took her just short of an hour to plant everything. She had managed to stay relatively clean, getting most of the dirt on the apron.

Tom Nook looked up from where he was taking inventory when Kaori came in. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, of course not. I found it quite fun. Elating, actually." She answered, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

The raccoon missed it completely. "I'm very glad to here that. I knew it would be. Who doesn't love planting in the rain, eh?"

_Then why didn't you do it?_ Kaori would have liked to say, but instead only smiled sweetly as she wiped her hands on her apron and wrung out her lime green and black striped newsboy hat.

"Now, for your next job." The shopkeeper half waddled, half ran to the back of the store and came back with a box. "You are to deliver this to someone in town named Kyo. I have no idea where he lives. Good luck."

Kaori took the package and reluctantly trudged back into the rain, determined to find this 'Kyo' before she was completely soaked to the bone.

---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---

After much searching Kaori finally found the house belonging to Kyo. She knew by the sign that read "Kyo's house." _Well,_ she thought. _ How convenient._

She knocked, the tried the door when there was no answer. It was unlocked, so she went inside. _Hope he doesn't mind._

The inside looked similar to that of a Japanese dojo, except with a variety of high-tech fitness equipment. In one corner were a plain bed, a simple nightstand and a small kitchen.

"Hey! What are you doin' here?"

Kaori spun around at the sudden voice behind her. A boy in his late teens stood before her. He had bright orange hair and red eyes. He was also sopping wet. Due to that fact, Kaori was able to see his muscles through his white T-shirt.

_Check out those abs! He's got a six-pack! _She thought quickly before speaking. "You must be Kyo."

"Yeah, and who the hell are you?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm Kaori. I just moved here. Um, this is for you. It's from Tom Nook," she said, handing him the package.

Kyo took it and nodded. "So you must be the new girl ninja-freak was talking about."

_Ninja-freak? _"Yeah, I guess that's me."

"So," the boy mused." When did you become Nook's lackey?"

Kaori smiled. "When I didn't have enough to pay for my house."

"Ouch. So," he said, sitting on the bed. "What do you want?"

The girl was confused. "Want?"

"In return for dropping off the box, I mean. What do you want? Like money, or," he looked her over, "clothes?"

"Oh, I don't really-"

"Fine. If you don't want to make a decision…" He walked over to the nightstand and pulled a small bag out of the drawer. He tossed it to Kaori.

"Kyo, Nook's paying me already, you don't have to-"

"Take it, dammit!"

The sudden outburst from the cat surprised Kaori. "Um, okay. Well, it was very nice meeting you, Kyo. I should get back to work. See you around."

"See ya," he muttered as she left.


End file.
